RowdyRuff Boys Z?
by Xboxgirl222
Summary: After HIM was defeated three new mysterious white lights are heading stright for New Townsville! Could this be the beginning of something new? (Mojo doesn't create the boys in this one. I have writers block on my other story so this what I will do in the mean time.)
1. Beginnings

**Ha ha. Well, I know Iv been on Hatius with my other story but, that's because I'm having HUGE writers block with that story. So, I made this to calm my creative mind down. So just enjoy this story for awile until I get back on track!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

 _'Oh no! I'm late!'_

Now, normally when you hear the famous words, 'I'm late' you usually think of our beloved Momoko but, today we are actually joined by the fashion diva herself, Miyako.

 _'Im late! I got to make it there on time.'_

I ran as fast as I can towards the New Townsville Junior High. I did a rain check of everything I had before something interupted my thoughts.

 _Now lets see:_

 _Supplies: check_

 _Papers: check_

 _Folders/Binders: check_

 _Backpack: che-_

"KYAAAAAA!"

I screamed as I fell on my butt. Once I realized I bumped into something I shook my head. Or someone...

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry but, is this yours?" I looked up at the surprisingly soft voice. In front of me was a boy with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes that made me shiver.

In front of my face was my backpack that must have dropped. I reached out and took it, still keeping my eyes on his face. Once I got a good look at him, I felt my face heat up, and I had to compliment his fashion sense.

A blue sweater vest with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie. He wore tan jeans and blue and white shoes that fitted the outfit perfectly. I saw him reach out his hand towards me as I took my delicate hand and put it on his.

 _'A perfect fit...'_

I thought as he pulled me up. He gave a charming yet apologetic smile that made my heart practically melt.

"Im so sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you hurt?" He said, his voice full of worry. His voice was smooth and gentle. Once I found my voice, I spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. *Ahem* Thank you." I said, a streak of red across my face. His worried look disappered and he gave me the same charming smile.

"Oh, well, ok. Well, on that note, I must be off then. Take care miss!" He said with a slight bow as he ran off the direction I came from. I stood there like a statue as I processed what happened.

 _'Who was he?'_

I thought I as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I checked my watch as I noticed the time.

"AHHHHH! I ONLY HAVE 2 MINUTES!" I screamed as I ran off down the street towards school, that same thought at the back of my head.

* * *

 **_Akira P.O.V (Brick)_**

 **4 HOURS LATER**

"Kiro! Get back here now!" I yelled at my little brother. He has brown hair and brownish-red eyes. He wears grey cargo pants and a camouflage shirt with a yellow star in the middle.

"Kiro! Give me back my hat!" I yelled at him again as I chased him up the stairs. He has stolen my red hat and hairband when I got in the shower. I am so pissed.

"Sorry Akira! You have to be quicker than that!" He yelled back. Finally, I caught up to him and threw him on my shoulder as he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Caught ya, you little demon!" I said as I tickled his feet, causing him to go red in the face. After awile, I stopped my play and took my hat and hairband. I pulled back my auburn hair in a ponytail and put my red hat on backwards like I usually wear it.

Kiro watched me as I did this, occasionally giggling. He was only 4 so I took care of my brother since our father didn't.

After mom passed away, our father entered a deep depression. He wouldn't pay no mind to us at all, sometimes speaking. Then it got to the point where he never acknowledged we were here at all. After many months of silence, he started to drink, coming home in a drunken rage, screaming at us and even hitting us. I shielded Kiro with my body because I didn't want him to be hurt.

After sometime, dad didn't really exist anymore. He would disappear to his room in the morning after passing out on the couch from drinking too much. Mom died about 1 year ago from giving birth to a baby girl. Her name is Kaze. Kaze had full brown eyes and auburn hair. She was the smallest so I took care of her too.

Lately, since mom died and dad 'disappeared', I have begun taking responsibility for everything. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of my younger siblings. I even have a job to pay the bills and run the house. I don't have time for school so, I take online courses while taking Kiro to Pre-K every morning.

"Come on Kiro, let's get you some lunch and then it's time for you to take your nap." I said as I picked up Kiro and walking into the kitchen, placing him on the stool. He whined at the mention of nap time.

"But, Akira-" Kiro groaned as I took out some sandwhich ingrediants and a box of macaroni and cheese. I preheated the oven as I interupted the annoyed 4 year old.

"No buts, Kiro! Growing boys need their naps and I even let you skip school today. Look even Kaze is going to eat lunch and take her nap." I said as grabbed Kaze who had been playing with her toys on a blanket in the living room. I put Kaze in a high chair and took out some baby food and set it on the counter.

Kaze looked around at the kitchen and then she looked at me. She smiled and giggled at her older brother as I set down the baby food in front of her, just out of her reach.

I began to start lunch, Kiro occasionally asking questions or making little comments. I smiled at my brother and his playful and happy go lucky attitude. I planned to keep it that way.

After finishing the quick lunch, I placed the plate in front of Kiro as his eyes lit up and dug in. I chuckled as Kaze scowled at her brother since she couldn't quite use utensil's yet.

I then reached over and took Kaze's bowl and spooned the baby food. Kaze's attension was on me as I held the spoon up to her mouth. She opened her mouth as I feed her, I occasionally gave quick glances to make sure Kiro was still there.

After everything was finished, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and picked up Kaze in one arm and held out the other hand for Kiro to take. First, I put Kaze down in her crib and she wiggled over to a stuffed bear before passing out with the stuffed toy held close to her body.

Then I took Kiro to his room as he climbed into bed.

"But, Akira, I'm not *yawn* tired." Kiro said groggily as I chuckled slightly at his behavior.

"Trust me Kiro. I'm going to be here when you wake up ok. Just close yours eyes and you'll be asleep before you know it." I said, chuckling a bit. Kiro yawned once more and nodded as he layed his head down on the pillow.

"Goodnight, big bro." I heard faintly as my little brother drifted off into sleep. I smiled and nodded as I shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Kiro. I love you too." I said quietly as I shut the door and walked downstairs, passing dads room. I stared at it, wondering slightly at what he was doing.

I had off of work today so I didn't have much to do. I continued down the stairs and checked the bulletin board. I kept things like grocery lists, things to do, school assignments (For both me and Kiro), birthday and Christmas lists, and due dates for bills.

On there was a grocery list, among other things, and so I took off the pin and read it, deciding to go grocery shopping.

I grabbed my wallet and made sure I was decent before heading out into the warm, early September air.

* * *

 **_Takashi P.O.V (Butch)_**

"But, Mom!" I yelled at her in a blinding rage. I just found out I was being shipped off to a soccer camp. The exact same one my older brother went too.

"Listen, we are really just doing this for your own good." She said calmly as I felt steam come out my ears.

Just a year back, my older brother, Desaki was sent off to collage to persue his dream in proffesional soccer. Ever since then, mom and dad have been trying desperatly to make a second Desaki. As in, they are trying to make me get into sports and all that crap. News flash, I'm **not** Desaki!

"Mom! I am want to choose my own career in life! I don't want to enroll in sports!" I yelled, hoping to get it through their heads.

"Son, don't talk back to your mother. We just want you to be successful." Dad said as I was fighting not to go rip someone's head off. Successful?! Why can't I be successful in music, like I have been aiming for, my whole life!?

"No! Now you listen to me! I don't want a scholarship in soccer! I don't want to do a sport for a living! I don't want to be a second Desaki! I'm your son Takashi! I have to apparently remind you of that because you don't seem to realize! Well, I'm so sorry that your second son in not good enough for you!" I screamed, my face red in pure rage. I then ran up to my room and slammed the door.

My room had posters of famous musicians and CD's stocked the shelf's. I had my own guitar and many other instruments that I played. I play every instrument minus a couple but, my favorite is guitar, drums, and piano.

I grabbed a bag out of my closet and stuffed a bag full of stuff. I picked up my phone and called my friend.

"Hey Takeo, can I stay at your place for a bit?" I asked over the phone. After some shuffling, I heard a reply.

"Sure! Just let me pick up some grocerys. Grandpa is still sick so I need to pick up some stuff but, I'll leave my window unlocked for you. Just get settled and I will be there shortly. See Ya!" He said happily. I don't know how he always remained happy no matter what.

With that, I used my make shift rope to climb down from my window and broke into a sprint towards Takeo's house.

* * *

 **_? P.O.V_**

"Dad! Come look at this!" I said as I stared at the computer screen. My dad soon ran into the room in his normal lab coat.

"What's the matter Ken?" He asked me as I pointed to the screen. He gasped as Peachie pounced into the room looking at the screen intently.

Three large white z Rays were heading stright for New Townsville. They were bigger than the ones the Powerpuffs were hit with and we're moving fast, as if they already knew where they were going.

"Whats going on dad?" I said looking at the screen as my dad remained cold. Peachie wagged his tail hyper like.

"Im sensing huge light energy but, not quite the same as Z Ray energy da wan. It's wired da wan." Peachie said.

"Hm, this could be the start of something big. If light energy is here..." My dad started.

"Dark energy will follow." I finished for him as Peachie barked worriedly.

"Let's just wait and see where they go and what happens. All we could do is watch and hope that this won't cause any disruptions."

I nodded as I looked at the white light once more.

 _'What are we in for now?'_

* * *

 **So, this is what Iv been planmind out and working on for the past month or so. Do you like it? If so please review and I will be sure to make another chapter! I like it so, I hope you do too!**

 **So like always, review, follow, and favorite and I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! :D**


	2. Transformation?

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So Iv devoted myself to this story basically until I can break my writers block. So it might be awile so just sit back and enjoy this story while I keep coming up with ideas and throwing them away for my other story! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Transformation...?

 **_Takeo P.O.V (Boomer)_**

"Ok, so I need to stop and get eggs, milk, butter, cheese, and some medicine for grandpa." I thought out loud.

As I walked through the store, I couldn't seem to find the cheese. Then I saw something really percuilar. It was a boy that was my age but, taller by about 2 inches.

 _'Weird. I'v never seen him before. And I know everyone who goes to New Townsville Junior High.'_ I thought as I looked at him, my curiosity taking over as I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, I don't think I'v seen you around before." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a light 'Hm?' before laying his eyes on me. His eyes were a sharp red which scared me slightly. Not to mention his hair is red too.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You go to New Townsville Junior High correct?" He said calmly which made me relax a little. He must have seen it because he chuckled.

"Ha ha. I see you calmed down a little." He said as my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered, which was unlike me. He started to slightly laugh and I puffed out my cheeks in embarrassment.

"I could see you visable tense up and then relax. Besides, you haven't awnsered my question." He said smoothly. He seems nice so I returned to my natural color and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I go to New Townsville Junior High. Why? Don't you go there too?" I asked as he just gave a soft smile. He seems to have a lot of patience. Getting him angry would be a challenge in itself it seems.

"No. I don't go there because I have to watch over my little brother and sister. I have a job so I don't have time for school. Besides, shouldn't you be in school right now?" He said with a smirk. My cheeks turned red as I rubbed the back of my head.

"W-Well, my grandpa is very sick and my parents passed away a long time ago so-" I started rambling on before he interrupted me. He waved his hand passively.

"I understand. My mom passed away about a year ago while giving birth to my little sister Kaze. My dad doesn't really exist anymore considering he is in his room all day and drinks all night. But, I don't mind. I love taking care of my siblings but, sometimes I wish I had some help." He said, frowning a little. We were outside the store because we had finishing checking out. I smiled to lighten up the mood.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll find help and then you could go to school with me!" I said happily. He smiled and nodded before turning around to leave. Before he could leave I called out to him.

"Hey! My names Takeo! What's your name?" I called out. He turned to me with the sharp red eyes like he did when I first walked up to him.

"Well, nice to meet you Takeo. I'm Akira." He said back before walking off. I think I just made a new friend!

* * *

 **_Takashi P.O.V (Butch)_**

"Whew!" I breathed out. I just climbed into Takeo's room and looks around. Blue of course, like always. I then sat on the bed and waited for Takeo to come back.

His room his always neat like always, sometimes I think he has OCD. I then took out a CD I took with me and put it in the DVD playing and listened to the music for awile until I got bored.

I looked outside and decided to got to the park for awile. I wrote a quick note to Takeo, telling him I was at the park. With that, I jumped back out the window, (which is going to be a pain to get back in) and ran towards the park.

As I was running towards the park I spotted a young boy riding a skateboard or trying to at least. I then saw a large white light force coming towards him. On impulse, I ran towards him and blocked him with my body.

 **STONGER BUTCH!**

I opened my eyes in surprise and found myself in a totally different outfit than before. It surprised me to no end.

I was wearing a green tanktop and a black jacket over it that was rolled up to my elbows and had a 'R' on the right side of the jacket. I wore black gloves and black bracelets with green spikes on the them and one on my neck and two on my ankles. I wore a black belt with a forest green button in the middle and another 'R' in the middle. My pants were black and had yellow stripes around where the knees are and zippers as well. My shoes were black and white at the tips and two big yellow circles were on the sides like skates.

I stuttered in surprise and once I found my voice, I could barely speak.

"W-What? When the hell did this happen? Aren't the fucking Powerpuffs supposed to stop shit like this from happening?!" I said in rage. I realized I was carrying a green skate board that had a yellow lightning bolt on it and black wheels.

"SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"

* * *

 **_Akira P.O.V (Brick)_**

 _'Hm, I better get home soon. Kiro is going to wake up from his nap soon.'_

I thought to myself as I continued the walk home. Kiro will wake up from his nap in about an hour and Kaze will wake up 30 minutes after.

As I ran some thoughts through my head I couldn't help but smile at the boy that I had met. He was so polite and looked sort of like a lost prince with the dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. We could relate to each other too which made me feel better.

 _'Is this what it's like to have a friend?'_

I asked myself as I looked up at the burning sun. I loved the heat. It seemed calming to me. Then a white light zoomed across my vision which surprised me. I watched where it was going before I realized it was heading stright for a little boy.

"Hey! Watch out!" I yelled as I ran in front of him and hugged him to my chest. I blocked him from the white light before I heard a ring.

 **HARD BRICK!**

"Wha-" I started as the light died down. I looked down at my outfit in surprise. It had changed for some reason.

 **(Because I don't feel like explaining it twice, it looks like Butch's but, with red instead of green.)**

"Hm, Intersting. If I remember correctly, this is how the Powerpuffs got their powers so unless..." I trailed off in thought before I remembered that I needed to get home.

I then looked down and realized that I wasn't holding the grocery bag. I was holding two twin katana's that had a black handle and a red spade on it.

"Hmph, someone better tell me what's going on..." I said as I rubbed my chin in thought.

* * *

 **_Takeo P.O.V (Boomer)_**

 _'La la la la la.'_

I thought happily to myself. I just made a new friend! I love making new friends, it gives me someone to talk to and have fun with so I can keep my mind off of my Grandpa for awile.

He had a stroke a couple days ago and he's healing slowly but, one more stroke and he might not make it. I frowned at the thought.

 _'No! No frowning! Remember what mother used to tell you...'_

I thought to myself as I replayed mothers words in my head. She said, "My child, a smile will make everything all right. Keep in good spirits and the whole world will be in good spirits." My mother was a wise women and I smiled at that.

 _'Right! Back to the house. I need to greet Takashi too since he probably ran away again.'_

I sighed. Takashi never told his parents about being friends with me because it was his _'safe haven'_. Takashi hated his parents with a passion but, at least he had parents.

I sighed once more before entering the art shop. I had a passion for drawing and sometimes I would make my own clothes after drawing a sketch. I picked out a couple brushs and some paints before paying for it and leaving.

I then saw a little boy playing with one of the new toys they had out. It was an Electric bubble wand. It made bubbles and each on had an electric power inside it. And it would flash from the inside.

I walked beside him and watched as he blew the electric bubbles into the air. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then looked up to the bubbles again, only to find a white light heading towards us. I then took the boy and held him close, turning my back to the white light.

 **EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!**

 **(Again, same as Brick and Butch's outfit, just blue.)**

"Huh?" I said mostly to myself as I looked down at my outfit and my expression turned to one of curiosity.

"What? I can't remember ever buying this outfit!?" I said, puzzled.

* * *

 **_Ken P.O.V_**

"Professor! Look!" I said as I looked at the camera's in surprise. Dad came running in and looked at the screen.

"Hm, this could mean that those white lights has caused these normal boys to gain powers like the girls. Now, we just need to figure out what kind of powers..." Dad said as he trailed off.

Just then, Peachie came running in and started to jump around like he was excited.

"Look, more of us da wan!" He said as he jumped on the computer and looked at the boys.

"What do you think Peachie means dad?" I asked as I looked back at the computer screen. Dad rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, it means that those white lights had something to do with chemical Z and with Peachie. So it's possible we gained another set of super heroes." Dad said matter of factly.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I turned back to him. Dad just smiled and looked at Peachie.

"Call in the Powerpuffs!"

* * *

 **So this is the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and as always, review, follow, and favorite and I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! :D**


End file.
